Benny1's Kaikidan Rewrite Chapter 3
Return to Kaikidan Rewrite ---- "What on earth are you doing!?" I shouted. I couldn't believe how ridiculously careless Yuka was. Such an explosion of energy can be sensed by the weakest youkai, now we're going to be attacked like mad... "Just having a little fun~ Nothing quite like ruining a few friend's lives~ Just be thankful you aren't a mist of atoms~" said Yuka, in a sickeningly sweet voice. I really wanted to kill her just about then, but I'd rather save some energy for whatever I'm coming up against. "Hey, is this how you do that?" asked Marisa, and she promptly started charging a beam of energy, though it was certainly weaker than Yuka's. "HEY, DON'T YOU DO THAT TOO," I shouted, but it was too late. Marisa's spell fired off into the distance, though it was nowhere near as thick as Yuka's. "You need to focus more energy before you fire, you'll never get it powerful enough if you focus that little," said Yuka, again in that sickening voice. Really, something about her was so sweet it coudl drive me insane. The two talked for a while, about magic, energy, even I paid a little attention, I had some idea, called a spell card, to make this focusing process a lot easier. "Well, I gotta go play around, I always have wanted to go to Makai~" said Yuka, and she quickly flew off. "Hey, where did her clone go, anyways. She can't shoot two of those herself, can she?" asked Marisa. It was a valid point, but I chose to ignore it. The less I see Yuka, the happier I am. --- After wandering for a while, and asking a few lone youkai, we managed to find our way to Shinki's castle. It was beautiful in the most sickening way I could ever imagine. The walls were elegant, tall, and well constructed. The only issue was, they were made out of bone. It's one thing if the youkai kill humans in Gensokyo, then it can be passed of as youkai instinct. However, if they're killing themselves so much you can make a gigantic wall out of their bones, it's just sickening. Anyways, it looked absolutely icy inside, and very heavily guarded. I couldn't see all the way to the top, and there was no way we could get through this wall. We had to fly up it. "Ah, so this is what Pandæmonium looks like... I've read about it in books, but I never expected it to be so fast..." Marisa was incredibly awe inspired. I wasn't sure if I should agree with her, or be disgusted with her. I chose to ignore it, it's better to ignore ethics when you're flying surrounded by bones. As we flew up, minutes felt like hours, as the walls seemingly repeated themselves over and over. You could almost see the top of the tower now. What was on top was just as unpleasant as the walls. There was a dome, but of course, rather than some metal alloy, it was an enormous skull. It had tusks like a mammoth, but it was far bigger than any mammoth I had ever heard of. The thought there were youkai this big was a frightening one, something I certainly stopped thinking about right there. Instead, my attention was drawn to the increasing number of magic circles on the wall. "Hey, Marisa, what's up with all of these circles? I'm kinda worried, nothing can be a good sign when you're flying up a youkai tower..." I said. She was the magician after all, I just exterminate youkai, I don't care what kind they are. "Hmm, well, it looks like they're preparing to trap us in a barrier. We don't have much mor ethan a minute before we get attacked~" said Marisa. Yet again, I had a horrible urge to kill somebody. Why did I always have to go through this? "Aww, you saw right through our plan..." said a witch in the distance. She had a black hat, and a black dress on, similar to Marisa's. Under the dress was a pink shirt. Her hair was long and yellow, almost like Marisa's old hair, but much straighter. She didn't really seem to be malicious like most youkai, rather just a magician that wanted to fight for fun. "Well, let me just get my friend in here...-" "WHAT? There's two of you?" I shouted. How could I possibly fight off two of them? "Well, there's two of you, it's only fair!" "Hey Reimu, why did you forget about me! This is my kind of battle anyways!" shouted Marisa. I don't know how I forgot about her, I was just talking to her seconds ago anyways. "Hmm, did you call me, Yuki...?" This new witch didn't seem so enthusiastic. She wore a much lighter pink, and had short blue hair. She also had small pink wings. I had a feeling she would be much harder to fight... "We have to fight off these evil humans, Mai! They're trying to climb up to Shinki!" shouted Yuki. Wow. This girl really was enthusiastic. I was amazed by how energetic she could be, when she was in danger of falling all the way down if she lost. Oh well, I quickly shot some bullets at Mai, I didn't trust Marisa, especially with her new spell. The battle was pretty intense. Their barrier limited our movement space a lot, and occasionally, they would team up, and Mai would follow us with lasers, while Yuki shout random bullets around. We fought for quite a while, but the barrier was also nice, as it limited the destruction. I couldn't bring myself to destroy these walls, even if they were bones. This repulsive feeling was synonymous with beauty. I was suprised, the two ran out of energy around the same time. I figured Mai would fight for a lot longer. As they fled, the barrier faded, and we managed to make it to the top of the walls. "Are you ready? These walls might be nothing compared to what's inside..." I said. I was really nervous, if the outside is bones, what if the inside was organs? "I sense lots of poewr, I'll be able to stea- er, develop some nice magic!" shouted Marisa. "You're so lame..." Category:Fanfiction